Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXVI
Dwaj jeźdźcy zdążali wśród wichru i nawalnego już chwilami dżdżu ku spychowskiej granicy: Zygfryd i Tolima. Ten ostatni odprowadzał Niemca z obawy, aby po drodze nie zabili go chłopi czatownicy lub czeladź spychowska, płonąca ku niemu straszną nienawiścią i zemstą. Zygfryd jechał bez broni, ale i bez pęt. Burza, którą gnał wicher, była już nad nimi. Kiedy niekiedy, gdy huknął niespodziany grzmot, konie przysiadały na zadach. Oni jechali w głębokim milczeniu zapadłym wądołem, nieraz z powodu ciasnoty drogi tak blisko siebie, że strzemię trącało o strzemię. Tolima, przywykły od całych lat do stróżowania jeńców, spoglądał i teraz chwilami na Zygfryda bacznym okiem, jak gdyby mu chodziło o to, aby niespodzianie nie umknął – i dreszcz mimowolny przejmował go za każdym razem, albowiem wydawało mu się, że oczy Krzyżaka świecą w pomroce jak oczy złego ducha albo upiora. Przychodziło mu nawet do głowy, aby go przeżegnać, ale na myśl, że pod znakiem krzyża może mu zawyje nieludzkim głosem i zmieniwszy się w szkaradny kształt pocznie kłapać zębami, zdejmował go strach jeszcze większy. Stary wojownik, który umiał bić w pojedynkę w całe kupy Niemców, jak jastrząb bije w stado kuropatw – bał się jednakże sił nieczystych i nie chciał mieć z nimi do czynienia. Wolałby też był pokazać Niemcowi po prostu dalszą drogę i zawrócić, ale wstyd mu było samego siebie, więc odprowadził go aż do granicy. Tam, gdy dotarli do krańca spychowskiego lasu, nastała przerwa w dżdżu i chmury zajaśniały jakimś dziwnym żółtym światłem. Uczyniło się widniej i oczy Zygfryda utraciły ów poprzedni niesamowity blask. Ale wówczas napadła na Tolimę inna pokusa: "Kazali mi – mówił sobie – odprowadzić tego wściekłego psa przezpiecznie aż do granicy, tom go i odprowadził; ale zaliż ma on odjechać bez pomsty i kary, ów kat pana mojego i jego dziecka, i czy nie byłby to godny a miły Bogu uczynek zgładzić go? Ej! nużbym go pozwał na śmierć? Nie ma ci on wprawdzie broni, ale o milę zaraz, w pana Warcimowym dworzyszczu, dadzą mu przecie jaki miecz albo okszę – i będę się z nim potykał. Da Bóg, obalę go, a potem dorżnę jako przystoi i głowę w gnoju zakopię!" Tak mówił do siebie Tolima i spoglądając łakomie na Niemca, jął poruszać nozdrzami, jakby już zwietrzył zapach świeżej krwi. I ciężko musiał walczyć z tą żądzą, ciężko łamać się z sobą, aż dopiero gdy pomyślał, że Jurand nie do granicy tylko darował życie i wolność jeńcowi i że w takim razie na nic by się nie przydał pański święty uczynek i zmniejszyłaby się za niego nagroda niebieska, przezwyciężył się wreszcie i powstrzymawszy konia, rzekł: – Oto granica nasza, a i do waszej niedaleko. Jedźże wolny, a jeśli cię zgryzota nie zdławi i piorun boski nie doścignie, to od ludzi nic ci nie grozi. I to rzekłszy, zawrócił, a tamten pojechał przed siebie z jakąś dziką skamieniałością w twarzy, nie odezwawszy się ani jednym słowem i jakby nie słysząc, że ktoś do niego przemówił. I jechał dalej szerszym już gościńcem, rzekłbyś, pogrążon we śnie. Krótka była przerwa w burzy i krótko trwało rozjaśnienie. Ściemniło się znów tak, iż rzekłbyś, na świat padł mrok wieczorny i chmury zstąpiły nisko, prawie nad sam bór. Z góry dochodził złowrogi pomruk i jakby niecierpliwy syk i warczenie piorunów, które hamował jeszcze anioł burzy. Ale błyskawice rozświecały już co chwila oślepiającym blaskiem groźne niebo i przerażoną ziemię i wówczas widać było szeroką drogę idącą wśród dwóch czarnych ścian boru, na niej zaś w pośrodku samotnego jeźdźca na koniu. Zygfryd jechał na wpół przytomny, trawiony przez gorączkę. Rozpacz żrąca mu duszę od czasu śmierci Rotgiera, zbrodnie popełnione przez zemstę, zgryzoty, przerażające widzenia, duszne targaniny zmąciły jego umysł już od dawna do tego stopnia, że z największym tylko wysiłkiem bronił się szaleństwu, a chwilami nawet mu się poddawał. Świeżo zaś – i trudy podróży pod twardą ręką Czecha, i noc spędzona w spychowskim więzieniu, i niepewność losu, a nade wszystko ów niesłychany, nadludzki niemal czyn łaski i miłosierdzia, który po prostu go przeraził, wszystko to potargało go do ostatka. Chwilami tężała i krzepła w nim myśl, tak że zupełnie tracił rozpoznanie, co się z nim dzieje, ale potem znów gorączka budziła go i zarazem budziła w nim jakieś głuche poczucie rozpaczy, zatraty, zguby – poczucie, że wszystko już minęło, zgasło, skończyło się, że nadszedł jakiś kres, że naokół jeno noc i noc, i nicość, i jakby jakaś otchłań okropna wypełniona przerażeniem, ku której musi jednak iść. – Idź! idź! – szepnął mu nagle nad uchem jakiś głos. A on obejrzał się – i ujrzał śmierć. Sama kształtu kościotrupa, siedząc na kościotrupie końskim, sunęła tuż obok, biała i klekocąca kościami. – Jesteś? – zapytał Krzyżak. – Jestem. Idź! idź! Ale w tej chwili spostrzegł, że z drugiej strony ma także towarzysza: strzemię w strzemię jechał jakiś twór ciałem podobny do człowieka, ale z nieludzką twarzą, głowę miał bowiem zwierzęcą, ze stojącymi uszami, długą, spiczastą i pokrytą czarną sierścią. – Ktoś ty? – zawołał Zygfryd. Ów zaś, zamiast odpowiedzieć, pokazał mu zęby i począł głucho warczeć. Zygfryd zamknął oczy, ale natychmiast usłyszał potężniejszy chrzęst kości i głos mówiący mu w samo ucho: – Czas! czas! śpiesz się! idź! I odpowiedział: – Idę! Ale odpowiedź ta wyszła z jego piersi tak, jakby ją dał kto inny. Potem, rzekłbyś, popychany jakąś nieprzepartą zewnętrzną siłą, zsiadł z konia i zdjął z niego wysokie rycerskie siodło, a następnie uzdę. Towarzysze, zsiadłszy także, nie odstąpili go ani na mgnienie oka – i zawiedli ze środka drogi na skraj boru. Tam czarny upiór pochylił mu gałąź i pomógł przywiązać do niej rzemień uzdy. – Śpiesz się! – szepnęła śmierć. – Śpiesz się! – zaszumiały jakieś głosy w wierzchołkach drzew. Zygfryd, pogrążony jakby we śnie, przewlókł drugi lejc przez sprzączkę, uczynił pętlę – i wstąpiwszy na siodło, które złożył poprzednio pod drzewem, założył ją sobie na szyję. – Odepchnij siodło!... już! Aa! Trącone nogą siodło potoczyło się o kilka kroków i ciało nieszczęsnego Krzyżaka zwisło ciężko. Przez jedno mgnienie oka wydało mu się, że słyszy jakiś chrapliwy, stłumiony ryk i że ów ohydny upiór rzucił się na niego, zakołysał nim i począł zębami szarpać mu piersi, aby ukąsić go w serce. Ale potem gasnące jego źrenice ujrzały jeszcze co innego: oto śmierć rozpłynęła się w jakiś białawy obłok, który z wolna posunął się ku niemu, objął go, ogarnął, otoczył i zakrył wreszcie wszystko okropną, nieprzenikliwą zasłoną. W tej chwili burza rozszalała się z niezmierną wściekłością. Piorun huknął w środek drogi z tak straszliwym łoskotem, jakby ziemia zapadała się w posadach. Cały bór ugiął się pod wichrem. Szum, świst, wycie, skrzypienie pni i trzask łamanych gałęzi wypełniły głębie leśne. Fale dżdżu gnane wichrem przesłoniły świat – i tylko w czasie krótkich krwawych błyskawic można było dojrzeć rozhuśtany dziko nad drogą trup Zygfryda. Nazajutrz tą samą drogą posuwał się dość liczny orszak. Na przedzie jechała Jagienka z Sieciechówną i Czechem, za nimi szły wozy, otoczone przez czterech zbrojnych w kusze i miecze pachołków. Z woźniców każdy miał też obok siebie oszczep i siekierę, nie licząc okutych wideł i innych narzędzi w drodze przydatnych. Potrzebne to było tak dla obrony od dzikiego zwierza, jak od kup rozbójniczych, które wiecznie grasowały na krzyżackiej granicy, a na które gorzko się skarżył wielkiemu mistrzowi Jagiełło i w listach, i osobiście na zjazdach w Raciążu. Ale mając ludzi sprawnych i dobry sprzęt obronny, można się było ich nie lękać, poczet więc jechał ufny w siebie i wolny od obaw. Po wczorajszej burzy nastał dzień przecudny, rzeźwy, cichy i tak jasny, że tam, gdzie nie było cienia, oczy podróżnych mrużyły się od zbytniego blasku. Żaden liść nie poruszał się na drzewach, a z każdego zwieszały się wielkie krople dżdżu, mieniące się tęczą w słońcu. Wśród sosnowych igieł błyszczały jakby wielkie diamenty. Ulewa potworzyła na gościńcu małe strumyki, które spływały z wesołym szelestem ku niższym miejscom, tworząc we wgłębieniach płytkie jeziorka. Cała okolica była zroszona, mokra, ale śmiejąca się w porannej jasności. W takie poranki radość ogarnia i serce ludzkie, więc woźnice i parobcy podśpiewywali sobie z cicha, dziwiąc się milczeniu, które panowało między jadącymi na przedzie. Oni zaś milczeli, bo na duszy Jagienki osiadła ciężka troska. W życiu jej coś się skończyło, coś złamało i dziewczyna, chociaż nie bardzo biegła w rozmyślaniu i nie umiejąca wypowiedzieć sobie wyraźnie, co się w niej dzieje i co się jej wydaje, czuła jednak, że wszystko, czym dotychczas żyła, zawiodło i poszło na marne, że rozwiała się w niej wszelka nadzieja, jako poranna mgła rozwiewa się nad polami, że wszystkiego trzeba się będzie wyrzec, wszystkiego zaniechać, o wszystkim zapomnieć i zacząć życie jakby całkiem nowe. Myślała też, że choćby z woli Bożej nie było ono całkiem złe, jednakże nie może być inne, jeno smutne, a w żadnym razie nie tak dobre, jak mogłoby być to, które się właśnie skończyło. I żal niezmierny ściskał jej serce po owej zamkniętej raz na zawsze przeszłości i podnosił się strumieniem łez do oczu. Ale nie chciała płakać, bo i bez tego czuła jakby w dodatku do całego brzemienia, które jej gniotło duszę, jeszcze i wstyd. Wolałaby była nigdy nie wyjeżdżać ze Zgorzelic, byle tak nie wracać teraz ze Spychowa. Bo że tu przyjechała nie tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziała, co czynić po śmierci opata, i nie tylko dlatego, by Cztanowi i Wilkowi odjąć przyczynę do napaści na Zgorzelice, tego nie mogła przed sobą zaprzeć! Nie! Wiedział o tym i Maćko, który też nie z tego powodują brał, a dowie się niechybnie i Zbyszko. Na tę myśl zapałały jej policzki i gorycz zalała serce. "Nie byłam ci dość harda – mówiła sobie w duszy – a teraz mam, czegom chciała", l do troski, do niepewności jutra, do zgryźliwego smutku i do niezgłębionego żalu po przeszłości dołączyło się upokorzenie. Ale dalszy przebieg ciężkich myśli przerwał jej jakiś człowiek nadchodzący z przeciwka. Czech, mający na wszystko baczne oko, ruszył też koniem ku niemu i z kuszy na ramieniu, z torby borsuczej i z piór sójki na czapce poznał w nim borowego. – Hej, a ktoś jest? stój! – zawołał jednak dla pewności. Ów zbliżył się pośpiesznie i z obliczem poruszonym, jakie miewają zwykle ludzie, którzy chcą coś niezwykłego oznajmić, zawołał: – Człowiek przed wami wisi nade drogą! Czech więc zaniepokoił się, czy to nie jakaś sprawa zbójecka, i począł pytać żywo: – Daleko stąd? – Na strzelenie z kuszy. Nad samą drogą. – Nikogo przy nim? – Nikogo. Spłoszyłem jeno wilka, który go obwąchiwał. Wzmianka o wilku uspokoiła Hlawę, dowodziła bowiem, że w pobliżu nie było ludzi ni żadnej zasadzki. Tymczasem Jagienka rzekła: – Obacz, co to jest. Hlawa skoczył przed siebie, a po chwili powrócił jeszcze szybciej. – Zygfryd wisi! – zawołał, osadzając przed Jagienką konia. – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha! Zygfryd? Krzyżak? – Krzyżak! Na uździenicy się powiesił! – Sam? – Sam, widać, bo siodło leży wedle niego. Gdyby to zbóje uczynili, byliby go po prostu zabili – i siodło byliby zabrali, bo zacne. – Jakoże przejedziem? – Nie jedźmy tam, nie jedźmy! – poczęła wołać bojaźliwa Anula Sieciechówna. – Jeszcze się co do nas przyczepi! Jagienka przelękła się nieco także, gdyż wierzyła, że koło trupa samobójcy zbierają się całymi gromadami duchy paskudne, ale Hlawa, który był zuchwały i niczego się nie bojący, rzekł: – O wa! Byłem blisko niego, a nawet trąciłem go oszczepem – i jakoś nie czuję diabła na karku. – Nie bluźnij! – zawołała Jagienka. – Nie bluźnię – odpowiedział Czech – jeno ufam w moc Bożą. Wszelako, jeśli się boicie, to można borem objechać. Sieciechówna poczęła prosić, by objechać, ale Jagienka, namyśliwszy się przez chwilę, rzekła: – Ej! nie godzi się umarłego nie pogrześć! Krześcijański to uczynek, od Pana Jezusa nakazany, a to przecie człowiek. – Ba, ale Krzyżak, wisielec i kat! Kruki i wilcy się nim zajmą. – Nie powiedaj byle czego! Za winy Bóg go będzie sądził, my zaś uczyńmy swoje. Nie przyczepi się też do nas nijakie zło, jeśli pobożne przykazanie spełnimy. – Ha! to niech się i stanie wedle waszej woli – odrzekł Czech. I wydał odpowiedni rozkaz parobkom, którego posłuchali z ociąganiem się i ze wstrętem. Bojąc się jednakże Hlawy, pobrali, w niedostatku łopat, widły i topory dla wybrania dołu w ziemi i poszli. Czech udał się też z nimi dla przykładu i przeżegnawszy się, przeciął własnoręcznie rzemień, na którym trup wisiał. Zygfryda twarz zbłękitniała już na powietrzu i wyglądał dość okropnie, albowiem oczy miał nie zamknięte i przerażone, usta zaś otwarte jakby dla złapania ostatniego tchu. Prędko więc wykopali tuż obok dół i zepchnęli do niego ciało rękojeściami wideł, twarzą do ziemi, po czym przysypawszy je, poczęli szukać kamieni, był bowiem obyczaj odwieczny, że pokrywano nimi samobójców, inaczej bowiem wstawali nocami i przeszkadzali podróżnym. Kamieni było dosyć i na drodze, i między mchami leśnymi, wkrótce więc urosła nad Krzyżakiem kopiasta mogiła, a potem Hlawa wyciął siekierą na pniu sosny krzyż, co uczynił nie dla Zygfryda, lecz aby złe duchy nie zbierały się w tym miejscu, i wrócił do orszaku. – Dusza w piekle, a ciało już w ziemi – rzekł do Jagienki. – Możem teraz jechać. I ruszyli. Jednakże Jagienka, przejeżdżając, udarła gałązkę sośniny i cisnęła ją na kamienie, a za przykładem pani uczynili tak samo wszyscy inni, bo i to nakazywał także obyczaj. Długi czas jechali w zadumie, rozmyślając o tym złowrogim mnichu–rycerzu, o karze, jaka go dosięgła, a wreszcie Jagienka rzekła: – Sprawiedliwość boska nie folguje. I nie godzi się nawet "Wieczny odpoczynek" za niego odmówić, bo dla niego nie masz zmiłowania. – Litościwą macie i tak duszę, żeście kazali go pogrześć – odpowiedział Czech. A następnie zaczął mówić z pewnym wahaniem: – Ludzie prawią, ba! może i nie ludzie, jeno czarownice i czarownik!, że niby powróz albo też rzemień z wisielca daje jakoweś szczęście we wszystkim, ale nie wziąłem rzemienia z Zygfryda, bo ja dla was nie od czamoksięstwa, tylko od Pana Jezusowej mocy szczęścia wyglądam. Jagienka nie odrzekła na razie nic i po chwili dopiero, westchnąwszy kilkakroć, rzekła jakby sama do siebie: – Hej! Moje szczęście za mną, nie przede mną! Krzyżacy 58